Series 1
The first series of Tales From Sodor's Railways started airing on 24 Jun 2019 with the prologue. Episodes * Buffer Bashing * James And The Buckled Track * Bear's Problems * Toby Sleepchuffs * James The Hero * Neville's Race * Billy's Ghostly Prank * Bill And Ben's Christmas Adventure More episode will be added to the list soon. Shorts & teasers Prologue Characters Characters Introduced * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald And Douglas * Oliver * Harry * Nermal * Luke * Hank * Neville * Bear * Bill And Ben * Derek * Sir Topham Hatt * Wilbert * Stepney * Billy * Arry And Bert * Stanley * Parker/Puffa * The Angry Painter * Mrs Kindley * Terence * Emily (Does not speak) * Annie And Clarabel (Does not speak) * Edwin (Does not speak) * Pip And Emma (Does not speak) * Lily (Does not speak) * Larry (Does not speak) * Rosie (Does not speak) * Spencer (Does not speak) * Caitlin (Does not speak) * Connor (Does not speak) * Mavis (Does not speak) * 81 (Does not speak) * Sam (Cameo) * Toad (Cameo) * Lady (Cameo) * The Blue Class 08 (Cameo) * Henrietta (Cameo) * Victoria (Cameo) * Wilson (Cameo) * Merlin (Cameo) * Rebecca (Cameo) * S.C.Ruffey (Cameo) * Belle (Cameo) * Bertie (Cameo) * Bulgy (Cameo) * Algy (Cameo) * Jinty (Cameo) * Caroline (Cameo) * Trevor (Cameo) * Harold (Cameo) * Thumper (Cameo) * Jack (Cameo) * Nelson (Cameo) * Alfie (Cameo) * Kelly (Cameo) * Patrick (Cameo) * Milo (Cameo) * Cecil (Cameo) * Harvey (Cameo) * Frank (Cameo) * Ferdinand (Cameo) * The Ballast Spearder (Cameo) * Victor (Cameo) * Kevin (Cameo) * Trey (Cameo) * Samson (Cameo) * Whiff (Cameo) * Skarloey (Cameo) * Hurricane (Cameo) * Frankie (Cameo) * Diesel 10 (Cameo) * Diesel (Cameo) * Splatter And Dodge (Cameo) * Rick (Cameo) * Cranky (Cameo) * The Spiteful Brake Van(Cameo) * Dustin (Cameo) * Ten Cents (Cameo) * Lord Stinker (Cameo) * Sunshine (Stock Footage Cameo) * Bluenose (Stock Footage Cameo) * Kirean (Stock Footage Cameo) * Theodore (Deleted Scene Cameo) * Ryan (Cameo) * Danword (Mentioned) * Flying Scotsman(Mentioned) * City Of Truro(Mentioned) * Tasha (indirectly mentioned) * Timothy (indirectly mentioned) * Mrs Kindley's Daughter (Mentioned) This will be updated when I finished Series 1. Cast = * IslandOfSodorFilms as Thomas Sir Topham Hatt The Angry Painter Nermal Wilbert Stepney Toby Hank Neville Billy & Stanley * Mikefan21 as James(Buffer Bashing Only) * EddyTheScamerGames as Donald And Douglas Gordon Percy * SockHeadGaming as Henry Edward & Bill And Ben * Mason Hagen as James Luke & Arry * Coolfinel as Bear * NateTheGreat476 as Duck & Oliver * JohnTheTVShowFan1001 as Derek & Bert * OC Industries as Parker/Puffa Trivia * This season is dedicated to the YouTube Pooper Pie-Pivotmontier-O who died on the 16th of February 2019. * This is the first season to have it's final episode released before it will be finished.